Tell Her About It
by flashpenguin
Summary: Joining Zoe for a nightcap, Reese finds himself in an awkward situation when he's called out about his feelings for Joss. Will he deny it? Or will he give in to the feelings just below the surface? Post Ep to "Lady Killer". Complete.


_This story was started about six months ago, after watching "Lady Killer". I wondered if Reese wouldn't have taken the opportunity to spend the night with Zoe after witnessing the attraction between Ian and Joss. Add in that he was also in denial about his feelings for his mutual friend, and it's possible that he would try to do anything to keep from admitting love. But what if Zoe called him out? What if that is what led to him confessing all to Joss in the morgue? Just my take on what gave Reese the kick in the ass he needed._

_**Song prompt: "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel.**_

* * *

**Tell Her About It**

Zoe handed the keys to her apartment to Reese and stood back. "It was nice of you to see me home," she said.

"Slow night." Reese turned the knob and stepped inside. Weapon ready, he did a quick 360 check of the premises. "It's good."

Zoe smiled and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she took off her coat and hung it in the closet. "I didn't think it wouldn't be, John." She set her clutch on the coffee table. "You're on pretty high alert tonight."

"One can never be too safe," Reese replied simply. He walked over to the large windows and carefully parted the draped to look out on to the city.

"Nightcap?" Zoe offered from over at the bar. She uncapped the scotch and brought down two glasses from the shelf. "Scotch?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Zoe poured a healthy amount of liquor in each of the glasses. "Everything okay?" she wondered and recapped the decanter. Carrying the drinks, she walked over to where Reese stood.

"John?" She started to hand him the glass, but he ignored her. "Earth to John," she teased and nudged his arm.

"Huh?" Reese blinked and looked down. "What's that?"

"Liquid cyanide with just a dash of arsenic," Zoe replied tongue in cheek. Reese looked at the glass with apprehension. "It's scotch. Though from the way you're preoccupied it could very well be the first and you probably wouldn't have noticed."

Reese took the glass and brought it to his lips. "Thanks."

Zoe sipped the expensive, well-aged malt. "So...I want to thank you for a pretty exciting last couple of days. I always knew Wellington was a scumbag, but I didn't realize how dirty and low-handed he really was," she scoffed at the thought.

She looked out at the landscape illuminated by the street lights. "Who knew that he had stolen Ian's son and lied about the abortion?"

"Yeah," Reese replied vaguely.

"I guess he got exactly what he deserved." She sighed. "At least father and son are now reunited."

"Perfect ending to a bad story," Reese murmured with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, it is."

"I wonder, though."

"About what?"

"What I would have done had he chosen me instead of Joss," Zoe replied casually.

"The same thing."

"Oh, I doubt that. But I guess I wasn't his type, so we'll never know. Good thing, right?" she encouraged a response that didn't come. "I couldn't imagine anyone getting jealous over role playing."

Reese turned and gave her a flummoxed look. "Huh?"

Zoe chuckled. "Exactly." She cradled the glass in her hands. "Let's sit down." Slowly and with deliberate purpose, she sauntered across the hardwood floor. Sitting on the overstuffed couch, she tucked her legs under and patted the cushion.

Reese gave one more glance out the window before letting the drape drop. He moved over to where Zoe sat.

"Go ahead, John," she invited. "Take a load off." At the last second, she extended her glass. "On second thought, would you be so kind and get me a refill?"

"Sure." Reese set his glass on the coffee table before grabbing hers. Zoe watched as he walked to the bar. There was something different about her part-time lover, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Tonight.

"What's her name?"

"What's whose name?" Reese returned without hesitation. But his hand shook ever so slightly at the question – a reaction that wasn't lost on Zoe.

"The woman who has you staring out of windows and accepting poison laden drinks." Her smile was soft.

"No one." Reese shoved the plug into the decanter. He stepped quickly to the couch and sat down. He handed Zoe her drink.

"Thanks," she said, but she didn't drink. "No one? That's a funny name for a special lady."

"Yeah, she is," Reese took a healthy swallow.

"So it is a lady." She set the glass down. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Reese drained the glass and leaned back to look at her.

Zoe leaned forward and toyed with the button on Reese's dress shirt. "You were quite the hero."

"Just doing what I could to make sure that justice was served," he replied simply. "That's all."

"Yeah. I guess." Zoe moved in closer. "You know, John, it's been a while since we've had a night together. And you do seem a little tense..."

"And you have plans to help me relax." Reese's eyes twinkled with anticipation of Zoe's next move.

"A few," she admitted coyly.

"Any of them involve 'strip poker'?"

"Strip, yes. Poker, no." Zoe moved in closer and kissed the corner of Reese's mouth. "What do you say?"

"Tempting. Very tempting." Reese pulled her head down to his and kissed her Hard and demanding. He held nothing back. His hands crept up Zoe's back to caress her and search for the zipper on her dress. Twice he fumbled. Zoe reached up and helped him.

The material fell away to expose her soft, alabaster skin. Reese ducked his head and kissed her neck. She smelled so good, and he could feel the fire deep inside begin to spark then slowly roar to life. His fingers stroked her cheek, down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He took pleasure in the way she moaned as his thumb circled the outline of her nipple thru the thin satin material of her bra.

Her body was slowly heating up with each touch of her lover's fingers on her skin. She wanted him so much she thought she might burst into flames if he didn't carry her to the bedroom at that exact moment. Pulling him to her, she kissed him and let her tongue mate wildly with his. Then she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Reese asked, bewildered by the abrupt halt to their lovemaking.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, John," Zoe replied, but there was no accusation in her tone. If anything, she was concerned for her friend. "How long have you been in love with Joss?"

It was one thing to be accused by Shaw that he had feelings for Joss Carter, but to have his friends with benefits come out and level the same accusation almost unnerved him.

"I'm not."

Zoe gave him a crooked smile full of mirth. "Sure, John. Maybe you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me; I know you too well. I knew the moment she and I met on the street that night that there was something between you and her."

"We're just friends," Reese replied, but his delivery sounded weak – even to his ears.

"Yeah, friends." Zoe adjusted her dress and stood up. Grabbing her glass, she walked over to the bar and set it down. "You love her. I see it. Ian saw it. Hell, I think everyone has seen it – except you and her."

Zoe sighed. She could see the wealth of emotions darting across her lover's face. And she felt sorry for him. He was a lost soul who had been looking for a purpose in life, and he found it with the last person possible. Of course, who would have guessed that he would lose his heart to Joss Carter.

"You're afraid," Zoe pointed out matter of factly. "You think you're going to do something to let her down and she's going to discover the "real" John Reese and run away as fast as she can."

Reese rubbed his suddenly wet palms over his slacks. He tried to remain stoic, but his eyes said something else.

"She won't run, John. She cares about you, too. Probably a lot more than you give her credit. Tell her about how you feel."

"I can't." Reese got up from the couch. Restless, he began to pace the areas between the couch and coffee table.

"Can't or won't?" Zoe asked, but it was purely rhetorical. "How long have you loved her?"

"I don't..."

"Yeah, you don't, John," Zoe brought the glass to her lips. "And the sky isn't blue, and you don't shoot bad guys in the kneecaps." Her eyes met Reese's as she sipped slowly. "So, how long?"

"The day I met her," Reese admitted. Immediately he felt a burden being lifted from his shoulders and heart.

"And you haven't told her?"

"I can't."

"You're afraid you're going to lose her if you do," Zoe deduced. "I know you, John. That's why you sleep with me, but you don't park your shoes under my bed." She set the glass down and walked over to where Reese stood. "Want some advice?"

Reese gave her a stupefied look. "No."

Zoe cocked her head. "Well, I'm going to give it to you anyway. Tell her how you feel. Tell her how she changed your life for the better. Tell her that you love her," she said with soft determination. "Before it's too late."

"I'm afraid."

"You have that right, but not telling her and having something happen is not going to make you feel better. You've been there once before; do you want to do it again? You won't bounce back this time."

Zoe reached out and cupped Reese's cheek in her hands. "You love her. And I am pretty sure that deep down inside she feels something for you – or else she would have turned you over to the Feds a long time ago." She gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Reese wondered.

"You found your soul mate. You've come home. The question is: do you want to come home?"

"It won't work."

"Nothing is guaranteed in this world, John, but you know that. Now quit beating around the bush and tell her before you lose the chance. At least I got to lose you to Joss; I don't think you could get that lucky if another Ian walks into her life."

The thought of losing Joss filled Reese's heart with an inexplicable sad he hadn't felt in years.

"Sure. I'll tell her."

"You'd better. Or else I'm going to return your taser to you. Understood?" Zoe stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss of good-bye. "Go get her, John. Be happy with her."

Reese picked up his suit jacket and pulled it on. On unsure feet, he walked to the door. His hand paused on the door handle.

"Go get her. That's an order."

"Good night, Zoe."

"Good night, John." Her smile pasted on tightly, Zoe watched as her friend and part-time lover opened the door, stepped into the hallway, then left her life. The silence of the room was almost too much to bear.

Pouring another drink, Zoe held it, but didn't drink. She wasn't going to cry, although her heart hurt just enough to make her take a shuddered breath. Walking over to the sliding glass door, she leaned her head against the cool, tempered glass and looked up at the North Star.

"Good luck, John."


End file.
